


☄ If Skull was... X

by Firehedgehog



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: ☄Firehedgehog | Megaman X-VerseAt this rate i might as well add Zero to my list. lolIf you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!We enjoy having new writers in our group!⋏⌒⋏Ξ( ⚈,⚈)ΞΞ('')_('')ΞRISK TAKER"Faith in yourself to try."





	☄ If Skull was... X

Skull hated fighting, which was strange as he was sadly no very good at it.

Not that he let anyone know that fact.

Definitely not Reborn.

But his entire being screamed at the thought of taking a human life, why it screamed at only humans he didn’t quite know.

Most days even before the curse, even after they were cured his body felt wrong.

Like he was too short, too slim, and that his eyes and hair shouldn’t be purple.

Darn you amnesia.

But because he was a cloud apparently he was color coded for purple, yeah that’s great.. can he wear some blue without the whole freaking mafia freaking out already?

Sometimes when hurt he felt shocked at the sight of blood, why.. all humans bled?

The seemingly immortal stuntman sighed, another day another dollar.

At least this would keep the others off his back, when he would rather being wondering the world in peace.

Was peace too much to ask for.

T_T

Sometimes when walking he’d find himself pausing, and turning to talk to someone not there. To see red clothing? And blond hair?

He also had this urge to scoff at weapon at his weak they were, weak... who knew.

Just what the heck has his before amnesia self been?

Sighing adjusted his helmet and drove off, he had several hours to kill before he had to get back.

He never noticed a man with long blond ponytail looking at a device in confusion.

“That can’t be X, that was a human,” Zero said confused.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ☄ _Firehedgehog | Megaman X-Verse_
> 
> At this rate i might as well add Zero to my list. lol
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⋏⌒⋏  
>  Ξ( ⚈,⚈)Ξ  
>  Ξ('')_('')Ξ  
>    
>  RISK TAKER  
>  "Faith in yourself to try."


End file.
